Tor-Vii
"If nature takes your vision, stop looking and listen to it. It will be your new eyes." Tor-Vii proverb The primitive giants from the eastern fringe of the Known World count amongst the oldest races of the world, still living like they did eons ago. For the longest time, they avoided the other races, with the blessing of their Mother-Godess. But with the expansion of the younger races to the east, the Tor-Vii are pushed into a corner more and more, endagering their peacful lives and ending in conflict. History Die Stämme der Tor-Vii lebten bereits im Zeitalter des Friedens in der Region östlich von Frayhilden, und hatten sogar Jagdgründen im jetzigen Bergenfall. Sie mieden den Kontakt mit den frühen Menschen aus Meridia, auch wenn sie ab und zu aneinander gerieten. Erst als die Menschen im Zeitalter der Sterblich anfingen aus ihrem Exodus heraus zu expandieren, verloren sie an Land. Siedler fanden ihren Weg in den nördlichen Kontinent und schickten Krieger nach Bergenfall, um dieses für die Menschen zu sichern. Obwohl die Stämme damals überlegen waren, sogen sie sich auf Anweisung der Ältesten zurück und verließen den Norden. Um 4:31 herum trennten sich einige der Dravken von ihren Geschwistern im Süden und fingen an sich in Land östlich von ihnen auszubreiten. Anfangs lediglich Siedler, wiederholte sich die alte Geschichte der Tor-Vii mit den fremden Völkern. Sie ließen ein Teil des Landes den jetzigen Frayhilden Dravken, und zogen sich immer weite in den Osten zurück. Das Problem war nur, dass die Republik sich noch lange nicht zufrieden mit ihrem Land gab und bis heute aggressive in den Osten vordringt und mehr und mehr Land den Tor-Vii nimmt. Obwohl die Ältesten immer noch eine Politik des Friedens halten wollen, sehen immer mehr und mehr junge Tor-Vii ihre Existenz bedroht. Entgegen dem Wunsch der Stammes Ältesten, gingen sie gewalttätig gegen die Fremden vor und wurden so von ihren Stämmen verbannt. Allerdings war die Zahl der Verbannten so groß, dass sie einfach einen neuen, eigenen Stamm gründeten, die Ga'ƞum die immer wieder Überfälle auf Dravken Siedlungen verüben. Appearance Ähnlich wie ihre Verwandten, die Thaska, sind Tor-Vii besonders groß und athletisch. Allerdings scheinnt ihr Aussehen wilder zu sein, als das der Thaska. Dichte Haare, die fast schon wie Fell wirken können am ganzen Körper gefunden werden, besonders auf dem Rücken und den Unterarmen, männlich und weiblich. Kopf- und Gesichtsbehaarung laufen ineinander über und Rahmen die groben und stoischen Gesichter der Hünen. * Hauttöne: beige - mittelbraune Hauttöne * Haarfarbe: dunkelbraune - blonde Haare * Augen: grün, golden, dunkelblau * Größe: 1,90m - 2,10m Traditionell tragen die Tor-Vii Felle und Stoffe, die ihr Volk selbst hergestellt haben. Oft sehr frei und leicht und Wanderungen leicht zu machen und den Träger beweglich im Unterholz zu halten. Selbst bei Reisen in die moderne Welt der anderen Völker, bleiben sie bei ihren eigenen, für die Zeit untypisch wirkenden Trachten. Ga'ƞums, die nicht Teil des aggressiven Ga'ƞum Stammes sind und unter, zum Beispiel, Menschen seid längerem Leben, eigenen sich oft die Kleidungen der anderen Völkern an, wobei einige gerne Momentums ihrer Herkunft behalten wie Schmück oder Jagd-Trophäen. Culture Names/Languages Characteristics Nations * Tor-Vii Tribes ** Baša Tribe ** T'čane Tribe ** Shƞ-khé Tribe ** Waƞyák Tribe ** Ga'ƞum ** ... Religions * Wild Gods * Mother-Godess Category:Völker